1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print system including a printer that can be shared by plural terminals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 9 is a diagram showing an example of the conventional print system 1Z. Conventionally, in order to use hardware resources efficiently, various methods for sharing one printer by plural terminals on a network are proposed and realized.
For example, a method is proposed recently in which IPP (Internet Printing Protocol) is used as a communication protocol for sharing a printer 2Z as shown in FIG. 9. Since the IPP is a communication protocol based on HTTP (Hypertext Transfer Protocol), the terminal 3Z can transmit a print job to the printer 2Z beyond a router or a firewall by designating the printer 2Z with a URL (Uniform Resource Locators). Therefore, the printer 2Z on the Internet can be shared if the terminal 3Z and the printer 2Z can support the IPP.
However, if the terminal 3Z that makes request for printing is at a considerable distance from the printer 2Z that performs printing, it is possible that other person reads the content of the printed matter before the user of the terminal 3Z goes to take the printed matter. Furthermore, some users often leave the printed matter as they are bothered to go to the printer 2Z. Such users may increase if the range of terminals 3Z sharing the printer 2Z is enlarged. Thus, according to the conventional print system 1Z, useless print occurs in large quantity resulting in waste of paper and ink.